One Life's Affect
by iamthe-lizard-king
Summary: How can one change affect the course of many lives?..If another, a woman, was found alive in the dungeon at Marius' Estate, how does this alter the futures of the knights?
1. Marius' Estate

One Life's Affect

AN: Yees, I know the title's a little crappy, but hey, I had to think of something quick. Anywho, this story begins at Marius' Estate, and most of this chapter is in the movie, but it's not like I copied the script or something, I added in thoughts and feelings of the knights so don't skip over it.

If you read this, plllleeeease pleeease review. Comments, criticism, I'll take anything. Free cookies for whoever reviews!!

Chapter 1-Marius' Estate

Thick flakes of snow had begun to fall as Tristan hurried back to the Estate. He was not looking forward to relaying what he had discovered.

He rode up to Arthur and spoke right away. "They have flanked us to the east. They're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here before nightfall." He didn't have to say how difficult it would be to get the family safely to the Wall with the Woads, and now the Saxons to worry about. It had been hard enough with only seven.

"How many?" Arthur inquired, his brow furrowed.

"An entire army." Tristan answered with no hesitation.

"And the only way out is to the south?"

Tristan shook his head. "East. There is a trail, heading east, across the mountains. It means we have to cross behind Saxon lines, but that's the one we should take." He said firmly.

Tristan glanced around, suddenly noticing the large amount of people hurrying about.

"Arthur, who are all these people?"

"They're coming with us." Arthur replied.

Tristan looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if he had heard Arthur correctly. They had been through many trials together and Tristan had never doubted his commander, but he wondered now if Arthur was thinking properly.

He let out a disbelieving laugh. "Then we'll never make it."

A faint noise caught Tristan's attention and he turned his head. He quickly realized it was the sound of a drum beating in the distance. Everyone around them froze and listened.

A couple of Roman soldiers a little ways away turned and snapped at some monks who were building up a stone wall in front of a door leading into an ominous dark building.

This building had previously caught Arthur's attention; this time he would not ignore it.

He drew his sword and moved forward. The soldiers stubbornly blocked the way.

"Move." Arthur growled at them. "Move!"

The other knights moved in, Bors with his sword in his hand.

The soldiers still refused to step aside, though they were beginning to look unsure.

"Move!" Arthur yelled. He hardly ever lost his temper, but these people were testing his patience.

"What is this?" Arthur demanded, pointing with his sword.

"You cannot go in there." One monk said bravely. "No one goes in there. This place is forbidden."

Arthur urged them aside and surveyed the unfinished stone wall which had been thrown together carelessly and looked very unsteady.

Lancelot was beginning to feel very anxious. He didn't understand why they were wasting their time. This wasn't worth the Saxons gaining on them. "Arthur we have no time."

"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad said restlessly.

Arthur ignored their comments and turned his head to the largest knight. "Dagonet." He nodded.

Dagonet dismounted and took his axe. He agreed with Lancelot; they had no time, but it was better to hurry and get it over with then stand and argue.

Dagonet glanced at the soldiers before swinging his axe into the stone and tearing it apart. He checked the door, but it was locked.

Arthur looked at the soldiers. "Key." He demanded.

"It is locked," One soldier said. "From the inside."

Arthur, not phased in the least, nodded again at Dagonet who swiftly kicked the door in.

As the knights moved forward they were hit with an overpowering stench. At the bottom of a short, dark flight of steps they were greeted by an angry monk.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" He spat.

"Out of the way." Lancelot shoved him aside and looked around, his impatience quickly turning to horror.

There were caged cells holding rotting bodies, and corpses chained to the walls.

He turned to Arthur. "The work of your God. Is this how he answers your prayers?" He asked with disdain.

"See if there are any still alive." Arthur said.

A monk grabbed Lancelot furiously as he opened the cells. "How dare you set foot in this holy place?"

Without hesitation Lancelot killed the monk and let him drop to the floor.

This was no holy place.

"He was a man of God." The other monk said, looking at Lancelot incredulously.

"Not my God!" Lancelot snapped.

The knights looked through every cell in vain. It seemed no one had been spared.

"This one's dead."

"By the smell, they are all dead." Gawain said darkly, then turned to the monk. "And you; you even move, you join him." He gestured with the torch he was holding to the dead monk on the floor.

"Arthur!" Dagonet called suddenly over his shoulder. He turned back around and pulled a young boy out of a small cell.

Their luck had turned; Arthur looked into another damp cell and found a young woman still alive inside. Lancelot peered into the neighboring cell and saw another woman, his age, maybe older. Her dark hair was matted and dirty around her gaunt face and she looked weak, but her green eyes were alert and wary.

"Arthur," Lancelot called as he backed away and cut the chains holding the door shut.

He looked inside again and the woman backed away nervously.

"Do not be afraid." Lancelot said as kindly as he could. "I'm here to help you."

She seemed to relax and Lancelot pulled her gently out of the cell. He could feel her trembling slightly as he made his way to the dark staircase.

If there hadn't been the pressing matter of the Saxon army catching up, he would have personally made every monk and soldier in the area suffer. Marius would be last.

Lancelot would never understand this religion, or why Arthur was so committed to it. This God was supposed to be merciful, but at the same time wanted people tortured.

Once outside, Lancelot set the woman on the ground as Arthur called for water. The cool air was welcome and refreshing.

The woman looked weakly around at the knights surrounding her, and then fixed her gaze upon the boy Dagonet was tending to.

"His arm is broken." Horton said quietly, looking horrified. "And his family?"

Dagonet shook his head, a murderous look on his face. He couldn't remember ever being this angry or disgusted. To do this to people, to a helpless child, was unforgivable.

Tristan, who had been silently observing the scene, glanced at the woman beside Arthur and immediately noticed the tattoos on her skin. He looked up at Galahad, sheathing his sword. "She is a Woad." He said with obvious distaste.

Marius suddenly ran over to them, seething, and Arthur stood to face him.

"We should get them to the wagon." Dagonet said to Lancelot as he picked up the boy.

Lancelot nodded, lifting the woman off the ground and following him.

The villagers watched the two men nervously as they walked by. Lancelot tried to ignore their stares as he laid the woman in the wagon; he felt a little guilty for wanting to leave them behind, though he still didn't see how they would make it.

Lancelot covered the woman with a blanket, then spoke. "I have to go now. Dagonet will look after you." He gestured to the large knight covering the boy with a blanket, then disappeared out of sight.

"Did you need anything?" Dagonet asked her.

She shook her head. "You and the others," She spoke softly. "You're knights from the Wall."

Dagonet nodded. "Rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

The woman nodded wearily. "My name is Reia." She said, and then closed her eyes, drifting off into a restless sleep.

AN: Well, I hope you liked it :) And I hope the woman's name isn't too dumb…I had no idea what name to use..


	2. Knights

AN: Thank you soooo much for the wonderful reviews guys! They made my day :) And of COURSE the cookies have chocolate. What kind of barbarian do you think I am?

Chapter2- Knights

The jostling of the wagon woke Reia from her light sleep, which she was partly thankful for; she had been having nightmares.

Dagonet was speaking to the other woman who refused to respond or look at him.

Reia looked over at the boy who lay sleeping. He did not look well.

"You're awake." Dagonet, having no progress with the woman, had moved over to check on Reia. "How're you feeling?"

"I've been better." She sighed, then nodded towards the boy. "How is he?"

Dagonet frowned slightly. "Not well."

He was worried, something that hadn't happened in a while. It was a long and hard road back to the Wall and he was unsure if the boy could take it.

"Do you know his name?" He asked.

She nodded. "Lucan." She answered, then quietly said "I would hear his mother calling for him."

Dagonet felt a swell of pity for Lucan. His family had been taken from him only because they believed in something different from the Romans. It was all so wrong.

As Reia adjusted her blanket Dagonet noticed her hands and arms bandaged with strips of cloth and realized he hadn't yet had a chance to assess her wounds.

He told her and she allowed him to remove the bandages and reveal large burns. They ranged in severity, most were healing, but there was one on her left forearm that was still very raw.

He cleaned them as gently as he could, and wrapped them again with clean pieces of cloth.

"How long were you in that place?" Dagonet asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. Not very long." She looked lost in thought. "The monks would torture us. They said it was to 'cleanse our souls'."

The thought of what these 'men of God' had done caused Dagonet to burn with anger.

"Was there anyone with you?"

Reia shook her head. "No. I was alone."

She was quiet and looked far away in her thoughts. She had her knees tucked to her chest and she clutched the blanket around her.

He felt like he should say something, but he wasn't very good with words and couldn't come up with anything.

"I'm very sorry." He said finally.

She smiled a little. "You have no reason to be."

They sat for a while, only the creaking of the wagon breaking the silence as it rolled along the frozen mountain trail.

Reia quietly watched Dagonet work. His face was calm and caring as he gave Lucan a drink, quite different from when they were at Marius' estate-harsh, menacing, dangerous. She suddenly remembered that he was one of the Sarmatian knights. Until now, they had just been legend in her mind.

"Are we going to the Wall?" She spoke suddenly.

"We are." Dagonet replied.

"You know, I've heard many things about Arthur and his Sarmatian knights." She said.

Dagonet looked slightly amused. "Oh really? What kinds of things?"

Reia smiled. "Great things."

He laughed a little. "Then they must be lies."

He was smiling, but Reia could see a hint of sadness; memories resurfacing, a shadow of regret in his battle weary eyes. She had seen the same thing in the other knight.

"What's the truth then?" She asked playfully, wanting to lighten the mood. "What are the legendary knights really like?"

He focused his attention back on Lucan. "I wouldn't know where to begin."

"You can start by telling me your names." She suggested. "That's not too hard is it?"

Dagonet turned to her and she looked at him expectantly.

"The one who brought you to the wagon is Lancelot." He began. "He hates the Romans and their religion. He'll sometimes give Arthur a hard time, but he has a good heart."

"That other knight who said she is a Woad," Reia said, referring to the sleeping woman. "Who is he?"

Dagonet nodded. "That was Tristan, our scout. He only says what he needs to, nothing more. Some believe him to be an unfeeling killer."

"What do you believe?" Reia questioned.

"He does feel." Dagonet answered. "He just hides it better than most."

Reia nodded thoughtfully and glanced outside the wagon. The sky was a swirling mass of gray hanging over the long line of people. She looked around to see if she could find the other knights. Finally she spotted a surly looking man waving his arm and shouting something inaudible.

"Who is that?" She asked. "The bald one who's yelling."

Dagonet laughed. "That's Bors. He is my oldest friend. He has a lover named Vanora and they have eleven children."

Reia turned around, wondering if she had heard him right. "Eleven?"

Dagonet nodded. "They only named one, Gilly. The rest just have numbers."

"Really?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"There are two others." Dagonet said. "Gawain is the one with the long hair. He is a strong fighter and a loyal friend. Last is Galahad. Out of all of us he hates it here the most; he dreams of nothing else but going home."

"And Arthur?"

"He is a good man." Dagonet said firmly. "And a good commander. He is very caring and also very determined once he sets his mind to something."

Dagonet paused when Lucan stirred.

He frowned and moaned a little, but did not wake.

"Is he not improving?" Reia asked worriedly.

Dagonet shook his head, his face once again harsh and concerned.

Reia frowned with worry. He had been through so much already.

A sudden wave of fatigue swept over her and she laid down to rest.

"Did you need anything?" Dagonet asked.

"Just a bath."

She settled herself in the furs laid across the bottom of the wagon, then looked up at Dagonet.

"You never told me about yourself." She said.

He gave her a small smile. "There isn't much to tell."

"I doubt that." She smiled back before closing her eyes.


	3. Camp

AN: Yay, I've gotten such nice reviews, thank you so much :) Well, here's chapter three, let me know what you think.

Chapter 3-Camp

Dagonet felt the boys forehead again. No change. He heard someone step into the wagon and he looked up to see his commander.

"Arthur,"

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He burns." Dagonet looked at Lucan, who was frowning in pain. "Brave boy."

He leaned so Arthur could get by and see the Woad, who had still refused to speak to Dagonet or let him touch her.

He felt Lucan's forehead again as if there would have been some change in the last few seconds. His arm was healing fine, if only his fever would break. Dagonet sighed and rested a wet strip of cloth on Lucan's forehead to try and bring the fever down a little. He heard a sudden noise and looked over at Reia. She was sleeping, but she was frowning and looked very upset. She had been having nightmares every time she went to sleep and Dagonet guessed she was having one again. She made another pained noise and shifted a little. Dagonet reached over and gently touched her shoulder and she jerked awake and looked around.

"I'm sorry to wake you." Dagonet apologized. "You were having another nightmare."

"Oh." Reia sighed. "I wish I could just sleep peacefully."

"You will." Dagonet said. "Give it time."

She sat up and leaned against the side of the wagon, pulling the blanket around her.

"It's good to see you awake." Arthur said to Reia as he moved back over to the end of the wagon. "I'm Arthur."

"I'm Reia." She said. "It's very nice to meet you."

He nodded and smiled warmly, then turned to Dagonet. "We will be looking for a place to camp soon."

Dagonet nodded and Arthur stepped out of the wagon.

Reia watched Lucan as he slept, concern written all over her face.

"You know," Dagonet's voice broke her out of her daze. "You never told me anything about yourself. I've done a lot of talking, now it's your turn."

"Maybe I'll be stubborn like you and not say a thing." She smiled. "But I won't." She paused and thought. "I was brought here as a slave when I was eleven along with my mother. My father had died of an illness when I was nine. I had no brothers or sisters." She looked thoughtful, her bright eyes clouded with memory. "A little while ago my mother became sick and could not work. I worked for her and cared for her."

"Was your mother with you in that dungeon?" Dagonet asked hesitantly.

"No." She replied, and said nothing more. Her legs were drawn into her chest and her head rested on her knees. She kept her gaze directed to the floor.

Dagonet hated how she looked so sad. He wanted to do something, anything, for her, but of course there was nothing. He put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you for all you've done for me Dagonet."

"I haven't done much." He said.

She nodded. "Yes you have."

A while later Lucan's fever finally broke and he began to improve considerably to Dagonet's relief. He even woke and talked for a while. After he had fallen back asleep Dagonet left to ride with the knights and search for a suitable place to camp, and Reia kept watch over Lucan.

He looked much more peaceful as he slept now, and he looked healthier, which brightened Reia's mood.

He stirred a little and opened his eyes. "Where is Dagonet?" He asked right away.

Reia smiled. "He is riding with the other knights; they are trying to find a place to camp. Is that acceptable?"

Lucan nodded. "Will he be back soon?" He started to sit up.

"I'm sure he will, he's become quite fond of you. Now lie down, you need your rest." She ordered.

He obeyed and she pulled the blanket back over him.

"You're looking much better." She commented.

"I feel better, but it's stuffy in here. I would like to get outside." Lucan said, fiddling with the blankets.

She smiled. "I would like to get outside as well, and I'm sure we'll get the chance when we camp, but you must take care of yourself. Dagonet has worked hard to get you well, so you mustn't run about and get yourself sick again."

"I won't." He promised.

He sighed and looked outside. It had become very windy and thick flakes of snow swirled around. The sky was just beginning to grow dark.

"I miss my family." Lucan said quietly.

Reia's heart broke for him. A child should not have to experience the pain he had.

"I know." She said comfortingly. "I miss mine too. But no one will ever hurt you again, I promise."

Lucan nodded sleepily and closed his eyes.

Reia allowed herself a few tears as she watched him sleep.

As it grew dark the caravan steadily made its way to a thicket of trees and prepared for another restless night.

Reia walked around the camp, a blanket wrapped around her, breathing in the cool clean air and staring at the stars she had not seen for so long and thought she would never see again. She felt very fortunate to be alive and treasured every minute that passed. Reia also felt a tremendous amount of gratitude towards the knights; if it weren't for them she would not be alive. She owed them a great debt.

As Reia walked she passed by Lancelot and noticed him sneaking glances at the Woad, whose name, she had learned, was Guinevere.

Reia stepped closer to Lancelot and spoke.

"Do you like her?"

He turned his head, looking a little surprised, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Do I like her?" He shook his head. "No."

Reia gave him a look. "Do not waste your time with her. I have seen her, she has set her sights on Arthur as well."

The look on his face indicated he already knew this.

"Why do you care anyway?" Lancelot asked.

Reia shrugged. "Should I not care what happens to the man who saved my life?"

A guilty look crossed his face. "I did not save your life." He said, avoiding her eyes. "I was following orders. I would have left you there to die."

Reia watched him. "You make yourself out to be heartless, but I have heard otherwise."

Lancelot remained silent and kept his gaze directed at the ground.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Lancelot."

"Why shouldn't I be?" He challenged.

"Because," She grinned. "You'll give yourself gray hairs."

He couldn't help but smile.

Back at the wagon Lucan had fallen asleep and Dagonet carefully covered him to keep him warm. He looked up and could see Marius and the soldiers conversing around a fire. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he hoped they weren't coming up with a plan to retaliate. For their sakes. He heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Reia come up beside him and sit down.

"There you are." Dagonet smiled. "Lucan certainly missed you."

"He hates it when either of us leaves." Reia said, then with a touch of sadness: "I can hardly blame him though. He must be in so much pain; afraid to lose anyone else."

"You must be afraid too." Dagonet said quietly.

Reia looked at him thoughtfully, the light of the fire casting shadows over her face. "Sometimes." She paused then added. "Having you here helps."

He was a little surprised. "What have I done?"

"You're just there." She attempted to explain. "You talk with me, replacing bad memories with good ones. When I wake in the middle of the night after a nightmare you're there for me. It helps." She assured him.

"I'll always be here to help." He said sincerely.


	4. Death of a Tyrant

AN: I got this chapter done pretty fast, I hope it's OK. Thanks again to those who reviewed :) I really do appreciate it.

Chapter 4-Death of a Tyrant

Reia woke early the next morning after a peaceful night's sleep, the first she'd had in a long time. Feeling wide awake, she got up to walk around. The sky was just beginning to brighten, and a layer of frost covered the ground. Everyone was sleeping still and the air was quiet and peaceful. It was hard to imagine a large army was right behind them. The thought worried her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

A voice made her jump. She spun around and saw Tristan preparing to ride ahead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologized.

"That's alright." Reia sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

He nodded, but said nothing.

"Do you think the Saxon's will catch up?" Reia asked.

Tristan paused. "Yes." He answered.

Dagonet hadn't exaggerated; Tristan said only what was needed. But most of the time, Reia reasoned, that was enough.

"Are there any other weapons?" She asked hesitantly.

He studied her for a moment. She wondered if he would tell her she shouldn't be fighting, though somehow she didn't think Tristan would say something like that.

"In the other wagon." He replied. "You intend to fight then?"

"Of course." She said. "I am able. And if the Saxon's catch up as you believe, you'll need all the help you can get."

Tristan nodded and got on his horse. "I hope you find what you need." He said, and rode off.

At the wagon Reia found a sword and small axe. The weight in her hands made her feel safe, knowing she could protect herself, and others. It had been a while since she had held any weapons, but she doubted she had forgotten how to use them.

She practiced for a while, everything she had been taught flooding back to her.

She looked at the bows next and found one that felt comfortable.

"No!"

A child's sudden yell caught Reia's attention. She looked around, her heart pounding, but she couldn't tell which direction the yell had come from. She heard more yells a few seconds after the first and she rushed towards the sound, carrying the bow and arrows with her.

As the voices got louder she could see Dagonet through a gap in the trees. He was surrounded by the Roman soldiers and Marius was holding a dagger to Lucan's throat. She felt an intense and uncontrollable anger. She had promised Lucan no one would hurt him again and she intended to keep that promise. She quickly aimed and let the arrow fly. It found it's mark and Marius released Lucan, who ran back to Dagonet.

Reia saw Guinevere come forward followed by Lancelot and Arthur, and she stepped back and watched with grim satisfaction as the man who had caused her and so many others such pain, died.

"ARTORIUS!"

Reia looked up to see Bors charging forward on his horse, his axe in his hand.

"Is there a problem?"

Reia couldn't help but smile; he did like to yell.

"You have a choice." Arthur said to the soldiers. "You help, or you die."

One of them dropped his sword in front of him. "Put down your weapons." He urged the others.

They hesitated.

"Do it now!"

"Yeah!" Dagonet yelled, ready to kill them if they even breathed wrong.

The soldiers obeyed and Jols hurried forward and collected the swords.

Bors turned his head as Tristan rode towards them.

"Average kill?" Bors called.

"Four."

"Not a bad start to the day." Bors laughed.

Tristan rode up to Arthur and dropped a crossbow onto the ground at his feet.

"Armor-piercing. They're close, we have no time." He said with urgency.

"You ride head."

Tristan nodded and glanced up, noticing Reia.

"They will find us." She said it more as a statement than a question.

He nodded. "Be prepared. There are many."

"You had quite an exciting morning." Reia said to Lucan when they were back in the wagon and traveling again. "Are you alright?"

Lucan nodded. He watched her curiously.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Did you kill him?"

She paused. "Why would you think it was me?"

"After he had let me go I saw you with a bow." He explained.

Reia sighed. "I promised no one would hurt you, didn't I?"

He nodded and smiled. "I didn't know you could fight though."

"My father taught me when I was young. He always believed everyone should be able to defend themselves. I can teach you if you like, once we get to the fort." She offered.

"Alright." He accepted, looking pleased.

Dagonet rode up alongside the wagon and Lucan hurried forward happily.

"Can I ride with you?" Lucan asked desperately. "Please? My arm is better now."

Dagonet laughed. "No, you cannot ride. You may be feeling fine, but you still need rest. That goes for you as well." He said to Reia, noticing the look on her face.

She scowled playfully at him.

As Lucan continued to beg Dagonet to let him ride with him, Reia's thoughts quickly turned back to the Saxon's and she wondered how much time they had.

She looked at Dagonet who had noticed her frown.

"Tristan believes the Saxon's will catch up to us." She said before he could ask.

"Who are the Saxon's?" Lucan asked.

"An army invading England." Reia explained.

"Are they worse than the Romans?"

"Much worse. But I'm sure we'll beat them back."

The last sentence caught Dagonet's attention. "'We'? You're not planning on fighting are you?"

"I am." She said, preparing herself for an argument.

"No." He shook his head. "That's not a good idea."

"It's a fine idea and don't you try to stop me." She said firmly. "I know how to take care of myself in a fight."

"I don't doubt that," Dagonet said, a look of concern crossing his face. "But you could still get hurt."

"So could you." Reia said, unwilling to give in. "I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing you can say that would change my mind."

He sighed. "You're much too stubborn."

"I'll assume that is a compliment."


	5. On the Ice

AN: This chapter took a little longer because I wanted to do the ice scene justice. I hope it's up to par :) Much thanks to my faithful reviewers! You've all made me very happy.

Chapter 5-On the Ice

The caravan soon came to an expanse of ice. They slowly came to a halt and when it was determined they must cross they were ordered to spread out.

Reia carefully got out of the wagon and tried not to slip as they slowly made their way across. Everyone was very quiet and the air was tense. Things seemed to be going well enough until they heard the ice strain, and small cracks began to appear. As they came to a nervous halt the sound of a beating drum reached their ears.

"Is that the Saxons?" Lucan asked Reia quietly.

Reia nodded, keeping her eyes on the knights.

Arthur turned to his men. He'd had enough of this. They'd fled long enough. "Knights,"

"Well I'm tired of running." Bors said, eager to end this continuing game of cat-and-mouse. "And these Saxon's are so close behind, my arse is hurting."

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Tristan said calmly. He was tired of being the hunted.

"It would be a pleasure to put an end to this racket." Gawain said, referring to the drums.

"And finally get a look at the bastards." Galahad's face was set with determination.

Dagonet smiled a little at the thought of a good fight. "Here. Now."

Lancelot looked unsure, but gave a little shrug in agreement.

Reia immediately went to gather the weapons she had used earlier, trying to ignore the nagging sense of foreboding that had been clinging to her all morning.

"I don't want to leave." Lucan looked very upset.

"Lucan, you can't stay here." Reia said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You must go, but don't worry. We will all return alive. Do you trust me?"

He nodded.

"Good. I must go." She gave him a reassuring smile and went to join the knights.

Guinevere already stood with them, her bow in her hand.

"Ah, so you're staying as well." Gawain grinned at Reia. "Any more and the Saxons may get intimidated."

Reia grinned back and shook her head.

The caravan continued on, Lucan waving from the wagon. It was soon out of sight, and they were left standing in the icy wind listening to the continuing beating drum. It did not take long for the Saxons to come into view. Tristan hadn't been wrong; there were a large number of surly looking warriors. They came to a stop and they could see one man, an archer, step forward. He took aim and shot an arrow that fell well before its target and slid across the ice.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation." Arthur said. "Bors. Tristan."

Guinevere looked doubtful. "They're far out of range."

Reia had a feeling that wouldn't be an issue, and watched as Bors and Tristan aimed and let the arrows find their marks, silencing Guinevere. A moment later the group began to move forward and the knights, Reia, and Guinevere held their bows at the ready.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks, make them cluster." Arthur called out as he focused on the advancing army.

Reia prayed the plan would work.

After a couple of shots the men began to group together as expected and the ice groaned under the weight. The leader began to yell at his men as he realized what was happening. The men began to panic, but continued to move forward.

Reia grew anxious as they grew closer and still the ice held.

"It's not going to break." Arthur conceded. "Back. Fall back, prepare for combat!"

They dropped their bows and grabbed their weapons. Reia cursed as she picked up her sword. This could not end well. She stared at the advancing men until a sudden yell startled her and she saw Dagonet run forward.

"Dag!" Bors yelled after him.

"Cover him!" Arthur called.

Fear gripped Reia as she watched Dagonet swing his axe into the ice, Saxon archers shooting at him feverishly. She couldn't lose anyone else. She wouldn't.

Without a second thought she grabbed a shield that lay near her and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The icy wind stung her eyes and whistled past her ears, blocking out any noise. She kept running until she stood in front of Dagonet, then did her best to keep the both of them alive. Most of the arrows were off target, but a few pounded into her shield. One grazed her right leg making her stumble, but she remained standing and stared ahead with hatred, trying to catch as many arrows as she could with the shield. She could faintly hear Bors yelling. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Dagonet had been hit, but, with a yell, he swung his axe into the ice again and finally it cracked.

Reia tried to keep her balance as the ice beneath her shifted. She turned towards Dagonet. Arthur had come forward to help and he was yelling something to Reia, but she could only hear her heart pounding and the ice splitting beneath her feet. She moved forward, keeping her eyes on Dagonet who was being pulled back by Bors. Arthur continued to yell and gesture for Reia to hurry. She continued as fast as she could. Her leg was throbbing and she left a trail of blood behind her. She had almost reached them when suddenly the ice cracked violently and shifted again and she lost her footing and fell, getting the wind knocked out of her. She struggled desperately to get back to her feet and not slip into the water. Bors called for help and Gawain and Tristan ran towards them while the other knights continued to fire arrows at the floundering Saxon army. Reia called for help and Gawain ran to her, lifting her up and helping her to safety. She collapsed onto the snow, out of breath.

Ignoring the gash on her leg, she looked over at Dagonet, who was lying motionless.

"Dagonet!" Bors leaned over his friend. "Dagonet!"

Reia felt tears in her eyes as she pulled herself over to him. She wouldn't give up on him; he couldn't die.

"Dagonet?" She said softly. "Wake up. I won't let you die. Wake up!"

He didn't move, and she felt the tears run down her face.

"Dagonet, please. Lucan needs you. I need you."

He remained silent and Reia touched his hand, sadness overwhelming her. She had failed.

Suddenly his fingers slowly closed around her hand and he opened his eyes.

"I told you I would always be here." He said quietly.

Reia sobbed with relief and Bors began to yell.

"I should kill you!" He bellowed. "What were you bloody thinking?!"

The other knights laughed and sighed with relief.

"You bloody fool!"

"I'll never hear the end of this." Dagonet smiled.


	6. At the Fort

AN: OK, chapter 6 finally up. It took me a while to do this, sorry. And I'm also sorry if the chapter seems a bit rushed. I've had a lot of homework lately, so I was doing this and homework at the same time :S

Chapter 6-At the Fort

Lucan was overjoyed when, as promised, they all were alive when they caught up with the caravan, though he was quite concerned about Dagonet's and Reia's injuries. He hovered nervously as they were tended to and watched over them diligently as they rested.

"We're fine you know." Reia said, amused at the worried, motherish look on Lucan's face.

"I know." He said, but his brow remained creased with worry.

Reia turned to Dagonet. "You know, that look reminds me of you." She said, stifling a laugh.

"Though I had something to truly worry about." He replied, giving Lucan a look.

Lucan frowned. "I have plenty to worry about. What if you go off and try to get yourself killed again?"

"The boy is right." Reia said with mock seriousness. "I didn't realize how reckless and unpredictable you are."

Dagonet hung his head and groaned. "I'm going to get enough grief from Bors, I don't need it from you two."

"You deserve it." Reia said curtly.

Lucan nodded in agreement.

"Well you don't have to worry." Dagonet said. "There's going to be no more battles for me hopefully. Once the family is safe at Hadrian's Wall we get our discharge papers. We will no longer be under Rome's command. Does that put your mind at ease?" He asked Lucan.

Lucan nodded and looked cheered.

"So this was your last mission?" Reia asked.

"Yes." Dagonet replied, smiling. "Fifteen years of service finally done."

Reia could see the joy and anticipation in his expression.

"What will you do once you are a free man?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." He said thoughtfully. "I've often thought of returning home to Sarmatia."

"But that's so far!" Lucan protested. "I'd never see you again, you have to stay!"

Silently, Reia felt the same as Lucan. She hated to think of never seeing Dagonet again. She had grown so close to him over the last while that she couldn't imagine him not being there.

When the caravan finally made it to the Wall and rolled through the gates of the fort there was a general feeling of relief and exhaustion.

The knights finally got their much anticipated discharge papers from the bishop, and Dagonet was taken to rest. Lucan went to sit with him.

When he entered the room Dagonet smiled. "I wondered how long it would take you to get here."

"I have to make sure you don't do anything else foolish." Lucan said authoritatively.

"What am I going to do from here?"

Lucan shrugged. "I must also make sure that you get your rest."

"I actually don't feel too poorly." Dagonet said truthfully.

He had been hit in the side, but the arrow had been on an angle and hadn't gone too deep, and the wound was healing quite quickly.

"You may be feeling fine but you still need rest." Lucan repeated what Dagonet had said to him when his arm was healing.

"Oh you're very clever aren't you?" Dagonet said sarcastically.

Lucan grinned mischievously.

Dagonet laughed.

Suddenly Lucan's face grew somber.

"What is it?" Dagonet asked, worried by the sudden change.

"You have your papers now. Once you are well you will leave."

Dagonet was unsure of what to say, stricken by the sadness on Lucan's face. He hadn't thought about it too much until now, but he had grown quite fond of Lucan and saying goodbye would be much harder than he would have thought. He would also have to say goodbye to Bors, who would remain in Britain with his family. Bors had been like a brother for the last fifteen years.

"Reia is unhappy as well." Lucan said suddenly, looking up at Dagonet. "I saw it in her face. She likes you very much you know."

Dagonet was again unsure of what to say. He nodded.

He too like Reia 'very much', but he didn't know if her feelings were that of friendship of something more. He had wanted to say something for a while now, but he had been too nervous, something that didn't happen very often. Now he would be leaving her as well.

As Dagonet thought about the people he cared for most, realization settled in.

He put a hand on Lucan's shoulder. "I'm not leaving."

"What?" Lucan was surprised. "But your home,"

"This is my home now." Dagonet said firmly.

A huge smile spread across Lucan's face and he threw his arms around Dagonet.

"Thank you Dag." Lucan said. "I would have missed you."

"I would have missed you too."

It was getting late in the day and Reia, annoyed with being cooped up for so long, decided to walk around the fort. Fortunately, the wound on her leg hadn't been that deep and was healing nicely.

For the moment, Reia was alone, giving her time to sort out her thoughts. She had been feeling upset since Dagonet had said he would be leaving. She dreaded that moment.

The sun was just beginning to set and the sky darkened slightly.

She heard footsteps and turned to see Dagonet beside her.

"You're up, how are you feeling?" Reia asked.

"Alive, thanks to you." Dagonet said. "I never properly thanked you for what you did."

"Just promise me you'll never do anything like that again." She said, staring at him seriously. "You frightened me." She looked away. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

"I didn't, because of you." Dagonet said, putting a hand on her arm.

She nodded.

"There was a reason I came looking for you." He continued. "I wanted to tell you that I'm not leaving."

Reia looked up at him, surprised. "You're not?"

"No."

She felt so relieved, as if an immense weight had been lifted from her.

"But why?"

"A few reasons." Dagonet said. "One being the promise I made to be there for you."

She smiled. "You've kept that promise. You shouldn't let that stop you."

"It's not just that. I would hate to never see you again." He paused. "I care for you."

He waited nervously for her reaction.

She stood silent for a moment, then wordlessly reached, pulled him close and kissed him softly. He put his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

As they kissed, Dagonet's arms around her, Reia felt for the first time in years, safe and truly happy. She felt as if nothing else in the entire world mattered, and she never wanted the moment to end.

Eventually they pulled away and Reia smiled.

"I care for you too."

He smiled back. "I gathered that."


	7. Before the Battle

AN: Whew I'm glad you all like the last chapter :) I was kind of worried. I hope you like this chapter just as much!

Before the Battle

Tristan stood atop the Wall, staring out across the grass and trees that stretched out in front of him. The Saxon's were close. Very close. The knights had joined him; they knew by now that when Tristan stood watch like this it was important to pay attention. Reia stood with them. Some of the villagers, who had noticed the scout staring out, unmoving, were becoming restless and nervous.

When tiny dots of firelight began to appear, Jols ran to get Arthur. There was a tense silence as slowly, the firelight drew closer and closer, then finally stopped a short distance away. The Saxon's had arrived.

"Here is Arthur now." Galahad said.

Arthur hurried towards them, followed closely by Guinevere. He looked out at the Saxon camp, then at the villagers who stared at him, fear in their eyes.

He turned. "Knights," He looked at each of them. "My journey with you must end here. May God go with you."

They all remained silent as he walked away, frustrated at the turn of events. Lancelot shook his head. He gave Guinevere a venomous look before rushing after Arthur. The knights all stared at her with contempt as she glanced at them then followed Arthur and Lancelot.

"This is her doing." Galahad said angrily. "We should have left her in that dungeon."

Reia felt terrible. She could understand Guinevere's desire to save her home and her people, but her actions were deceitful and cruel; the knights were supposed to be finished and living long, peaceful lives. Now they would have to choose between their long awaited freedom and their love and loyalty to their commander. Reia also felt badly for Lancelot. He not only had the issue of choosing between freedom and Arthur, he also had to deal with his feelings for Guinevere. Reia had known that Lancelot wouldn't listen to her advice to stay away from Guinevere, and Reia hated to see how she toyed with his emotions.

Reia could see Lancelot pleading with Arthur. It didn't look as though it was doing much good. She turned to Dagonet whose expression was a mixture of anger and despair. She put a hand on his arm.

"What do we do now?" Gawain asked, his voice flat and weary.

There was a moment of silence as the knights pondered their options.

"I will stay." Dagonet said. His voice was sad, but his expression was determined. "After fifteen years I could not, in good conscience, leave Arthur at his time of need."

"You'll need someone to watch your back then." Bors said.

"I won't be scared off so easily." Gawain said, staring at the Saxon camp.

"If Arthur stays, so do I." Galahad said.

Tristan nodded. "I will stay."

They stood for a moment, exchanging looks and thinking of what lay ahead, then slowly left to rest, all with heavy hearts.

"I'm sorry Dagonet." Reia said quietly. "It shouldn't be this way."

"Don't be sorry." Dagonet said, putting his arm around her. "There's no time for regrets."

As Reia walked with Dagonet she spotted Lancelot alone by the stables, and she stopped.

"What is it?" Dagonet asked.

"I must speak with him." She said.

Dagonet nodded. "Just be careful of her." He said, referring to Guinevere, who was watching Lancelot from a few feet away.

Dagonet continued on and Reia went first to talk to Guinevere.

Guinevere looked as if she were about to go to Lancelot but Reia spoke up first.

"Are you happy?"

Guinevere turned, surprised to see Reia behind her. "Excuse me?"

"You've gotten what you wanted but do you care about the price that must be paid? The knights have waited fifteen years and when they finally have their freedom you snatch it away."

Guinevere stared at her coldly. "My people have waited much longer than that for their freedom."

Reia refused to back down. "You should have stayed with 'your people'."

"It was Arthur's choice to stay." Guinevere said firmly.

"After you manipulated him." Reia could feel the anger welling inside her. "You have used both Arthur's and Lancelot's emotions as if it were a game."

"I did not use them."

"You did not respect them." Reia snapped. "If you do not want enemies in the knights or me, change your ways."

Without waiting for a response Reia walked away from Guinevere and tried to clear her head. When she felt a little calmer she continued towards Lancelot. He still looked angry, though his eyes were weary and sad.

"Lancelot?"

He turned his head and gave her a small smile.

"The others have all agreed to stay." She said.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry Lancelot." She said quietly. "I know how long you've waited to be done with all this."

"You should not be sorry." He said, his voice bitter. "This is what I was I was born to do is it not? Fight for a country that is not my own. Die for a country that is not my own."

Reia sighed. "Think of it this way; you are fighting not for the country, but for those who cannot protect themselves. Those who would die if not for you." She smiled a little. "You are a hero."

He smiled back. "You believe such nonsense?"

"Of course I do." She said firmly. "Because it is true."

Reia knocked on the door to Dagonet's room, thinking sadly that this may be the last night they had together. The thought was almost too much to bear.

He opened the door and, seeing it was her, smiled. "I've missed you."

"It hasn't been that long." She said as he pulled her into the room.

"Yes it has." He put his arms around her and drew her close.

She reached and wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his. He tightened his embrace and pulled her into a deep kiss. When they pulled away Dagonet could see tears in Reia's eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It's just, I'm finally happy for the first time in years and now, tomorrow, it could all be taken away."

He put his arms back around her and held her tight.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." He assured her.

"I love you." She said softly. "With all my heart."

"And I love you with all mine." He leaned and kissed her, wishing he could take away all her pain and all her fears, and with every touch and every kiss, he did just that.


	8. Badon Hill

AN: Here you go, chapter 8. I hope it isn't too rushed.

Chapter 8-Badon Hill

Reia woke early in the morning, and for a moment she had forgotten what lay ahead. It was a nice feeling, but she quickly remembered. She sighed and looked over at Dagonet who was still asleep. She desperately hoped that they would live through today. She kissed him softly on the cheek near the scar by his eye. She traced it lightly. He had many scars, fifteen years worth, the newest on his side from a freshly healed arrow wound.

He stirred and opened his eyes.

"You're awake." Reia smiled.

"You were tickling me."

"I'm sorry." She kissed him.

"Hm. I suppose I can forgive you." He said with mock thoughtfulness.

"Oh, thank you very much."

He pulled her into a kiss.

There was a knock on the door. "It's time to prepare." Jols called through the door.

Reia sighed. "We should go."

"Don't worry." Dagonet said. "We will be fine."

It did not take long for the knights to prepare; Jols had laid out everything they'd need ahead of time.

"Where is Arthur?" Galahad asked, strapping on his armor.

"He's been ready for a little while." Jols said. "He's gone out."

"A bit overeager, isn't he?" Gawain said, pulling on his helmet.

"Here he comes now." Bors said.

Arthur rode up and dismounted.

"I've spoken with Merlin." He said. "We have our plan of attack, I will explain as we ride. I also spoke with the Saxon leader."

"What is he like?" Lancelot asked. Reia noticed he was in better spirits than the night before.

"Very over-confident." Arthur replied. "A mistake on his part. I will handle him myself."

Bors sighed. "Well, we'd better get going. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting, would we?"

They all went to their horses and, saying goodbye to Jols, rode out to the battlefield.

Arthur told them the plan and before taking position he had one last word with Merlin.

Reia could see Guinevere standing a distance away and went over to her.

"Guinevere?"

She turned.

"Either of us could die today." Reia said. "If that should happen, I don't want there to be any bad feelings between us." She held out her hand. "Peace?"

Guinevere took it and nodded. "Peace."

Reia started to walk away when Guinevere stopped her.

"I just want you to know that I do care for Arthur." She said. "At first I just wanted his help against the Saxon's, but now, I do love him."

Reia smiled. "That's good. He loves you, I can see that."

Guinevere nodded. "We should prepare now. The battle will begin soon."

Everyone took their position according to plan, watched the Wall gates open, and waited.

The first group to march through the gates was fairly small, and the attack went quite well.

After a while, the rest of the Saxon army moved in and spread across the field. The knights watched restlessly.

"There are a lot of them." Gawain said quietly.

"We can handle them." Bors said with confidence.

The Woad army took aim and released flaming arrows, igniting a barrier that cut off the separate groups of Saxon's from each other. The Woads and knights charged, catapults wiping out several Saxon's at a time. As they grew close, Tristan shot a few down and Gawain tossed a small axe.

The conflict began full force and Reia cut down as many Saxon's as she could while also trying to keep an eye on the knights.

Gawain had been hit, but Arthur was watching him. Bors was knocked off his horse but got right back up again, enthusiastic as ever. Galahad was doing just fine, Lancelot as well. Dagonet was cutting down opponents with ease. Tristan on the other hand seemed to be focused on the Saxon leader. Reia moved towards him, killing as she went.

"Tristan, don't!" She called.

She started to move closer but was hit in the face with a shield. She fell backwards, surprised, but got back up quickly and faced her attacker. The burly Saxon swung at her and she blocked the blow. They fought a little while longer, and then Reia got slashed on the arm and hit on the head. She fell to the ground, seeing stars. She started to get up as he began to advance, but suddenly he cried out and fell down, dead. She was confused until she saw Tristan standing behind him. He held out his hand and pulled Reia back to her feet.

"Thank you." She said.

He nodded.

"Tristan," She stopped him from leaving just yet. "Please don't go after the leader. Arthur said he would take care of him."

"I'll be fine."

"Tristan, please." She pleaded with him. "Leave him to Arthur."

He paused, then nodded again. "Alright." He said and continued to fight.

Relieved at the lack of argument and the fact that he was heading in the opposite direction, Reia continued on, moving across the battlefield.

She saw Lancelot fighting with the Saxon from the ice; he seemed alright. Reia was about to turn away when she noticed the Saxon picking up a crossbow.

"No!" She ran. "Lancelot!"

He couldn't hear her. As she got closer the Saxon, who had not noticed her either, aimed. Before he could shoot, Reia grabbed her dagger and threw, hitting him in the chest. He fell to the ground, dropping the crossbow. Reia sighed with relief and made a mental note to smack Lancelot in the head after all this was over.

The battle continued and Reia's wounded arm was hurting worse and worse. She had killed a few more Saxon soldiers and had just killed another when she was stabbed from behind. Luckily the blade hadn't gone too deep and she pulled away, turning around. The Saxon swung his sword at her and she dodged. Immediately he swung again, catching her shoulder. They fought, but Reia had to struggle to keep up. She was beginning to tire and her wounds made it painful and difficult to move. Suddenly he moved to fast for her and stabbed her in the side. She fell, holding the wound. He stepped forward, but Reia stood quickly, surprising him, and stabbed him through the chest. He fell, dead. Feeling dizzy, she dropped back to the ground. Her wounds were bleeding badly. She tried to climb back to her feet, but couldn't manage it. The sounds around her were fading and it was beginning to grown dim. She tried desperately to stay awake, thinking of Lucan and Dagonet. Things began to go black, and Reia slowly closed her eyes.


	9. After the Battle

AN: omg, it's been a hundred years since I updated this story! I'm so sorry! I can only hope people still read this and that I will be forgiven.

Chapter 9-After the Battle

"Dag?" Bors put a hand on the large knight's shoulder. "Come, get some rest."

Dagonet shook his head, staring ahead of where he sat.

"Dag," Bors tried to reason with him. "There's nothing you can do. Come,"

"No," Dagonet said, his tone firm and final.

Bors sighed and hung his head. "Alright. I'll be back later, I'll bring you something to eat."

Dagonet nodded, though he didn't care if he ate or not. All he cared about at the moment was the person lying on the bed in front of him, the person he was terrified he would lose with each agonizing second.

When the battle had ended he had searched for Reia, having lost sight of her. He found her, laying on the battlefield barely alive, and he felt as if his world would end. Dagonet had taken care of her himself, refusing to leave her side for the past two days; she had not yet woken.

He watched her sleep, pale and unmoving. He took her hand in his, wanting nothing more than to feel her holding back.

"Don't leave me." He whispered. "Do you remember what you said to me on the ice? The same goes here. Lucan needs you. I need you."

He had never felt so desperate in his life, and he hated the feeling; he was used to being in control, but this foe was beyond the reach of his blade. There was nothing to do but sit helplessly and wait.

Dagonet sighed, his eyes burning with fatigue and his body crying for rest.

There was a knock at the door and he turned to see Lucan coming up behind him.

"You look tired." Lucan said, concern in his voice.

"I'm glad to see you don't." Dagonet said. "You slept well then?"

Lucan shrugged. "A bit."

Dagonet frowned at the sadness in the boys face. Again, he could do nothing to help, and it frustrated him.

"Is she not better?" Lucan asked, sitting on the end of Reia's bed.

"No." Dagonet replied, wishing he could tell him otherwise.

Lucan grew quiet and stared down at the bed. "I don't want her to die."

"I know,"

"I thought we were all finally safe," His eyes filled with tears. "I thought it was over and we would all be together."

Dagonet put a hand on his shoulder, understanding how unfair it all was.

"I'm tired of it." Lucan said, frustrated. "Losing everything and never being happy."

"You will be happy." Dagonet said firmly. "I promise." He silently hoped it was a promise he could keep. But, he had not yet failed on any promise he had made, and he did not plan on failing this one.

Lucan nodded silently and hugged him tightly.

Dagonet heard a rustling from behind them and looked around to see Vanora just turning to leave.

"I'm sorry," She apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to interrupt,"

"That's alright,"

"I was just coming to check on you," She said with the same concern that was in Lucan's voice.

Dagonet smiled a little. "Bors has been talking to you hasn't he?"

"Yes," Vanora nodded, her tone becoming harsher. "And he's right to worry. You barely eat, you don't sleep. You're going to make yourself ill." She scolded.

"I'm fine," Dagonet tried to insist, but she cut him off.

"No you're not. If you don't start taking care of yourself you'll wear out, and that is the last thing you or Lucan needs."

Lucan stared up at him.

"Don't give me that look," Dagonet said.

"I'll give you whatever look I like." Lucan said defiantly. "She's right."

Dagonet sighed and looked back at Vanora.

"He's a smart boy." She said.

Realizing that this time there was no convincing them that he should stay, he admitted defeat.

"Alright," He raised his hands. "You win. I'll go. But just to have something to eat."

"Good." Vanora smiled, satisfied with her victory. "I have some food ready for you, I'll stay here while you're gone. And," She added as he stood. "Bors will be waiting for you to make sure you eat it all."

Dagonet shook his head and smiled a little as Vanora went to take his seat by the bed.

As he passed, she put a hand on his arm. "It'll be alright." She said quietly.

He nodded, grateful.

"Off you go then." She patted his arm.

He continued to the door, taking one last look at Reia's peaceful face before leaving.

'It will be alright.' He thought to himself. 'It has to be.'

--

After a quick meal under Bors' watchful eye, Dagonet made his way back to Reia. He had to admit to himself, he did feel a little better, but he hated being away from her and wanted to return as soon as possible.

He was just approaching the door when Vanora came running out and nearly bumped into him.

"Oh, Dagonet," There were tears in her eyes.

He froze, gripped with fear. "What? What's wrong?"

"I was just coming to find you," She said quickly. "I'm so sorry,"

Dagonet could feel his heart pounding as he hurried into the room. What awaited him brought tears to his own eyes.

AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry it's so short! I'll update soon for real this time!


End file.
